Pet System
My Pet or Pet System is a system for entertaining purpose that allows you to have one decorative pet follows around in any game mode. The pet will just follow you around without doing anything that will affect the gameplay. Feed Some pets in the pet system can be evolved into greater level by feeding Feed ( ) to them. Available Pet (Little Devil) Description: 'The first original pet for the Pet System, can be obtained from Devil's Power (2017.11.22) or Little Devil Package. Currently, It has 3 following forms: * ( ) ('Level 1 - Infancy) * ( ) (Level 2 - Puberty) * ( ) (Level 3 - Mature) Note: In order to upgrade from Infancy to Mature, you need a total of 100 Feeds. (Platelet) Description: '''The little platelet girl from the famous anime series '''Cells at Work!, can be obtained from Platelet (2018.09.26) or Platelet Package. Currently, she has 1 following form: * ( ) (Level 1 - Platelet) (Little Kirito) Description: '''The chibi version of the most popular black swordsman from the famous anime series '''Sword Art Online, can be obtained from Search For Kirito In Christmas Package. Currently, he has 1 following form: * ( ) (Level 1 - Little Kirito) (Navigation Pixie Yui) Description: '''The fairy version of an artificial intelligence '''Yui-MHCP001 from the famous anime series Sword Art Online, can be obtained from Destiny Roulette (2019.02.05) and Destiny Roulette (2019.03.11). Currently, she has 1 following form: * ( ) (Level 1 - Navigation Pixie Yui) (Jashin-chan) Description: '''A self-centered serpent monster who was summoned from Hell from the anime series '''Jashin-chan Dropkick, can be obtained from Valentine's Day Event (2019.02.14). Currently, she has 1 following form: * ( ) (Level 1 - Jashin-chan) (POD) Description: '''A small robot that follows your main character and provides supportive assistance from the game series '''NieR Automata, can be obtained from purchasing Skin Card - YoRHa Type A No.2. Currently, it has 1 following form: * ( ) (Level 1 - POD) (Amy) Description: 'A pet of 300 Girls who governs time and space Timi, its size can be changed and has great elasticity that can be used to bounce itself off anywhere or on anything, can be obtained from synthesizing during Little Fairy Digging Treasure Activity (2019.07.19). Currently, it has 3 following forms: * ( ) ('Amy - Infancy) * ( ) (Amy - Puberty) * ( ) (Amy - Mature) Note: In order to upgrade from Infancy to Mature, you need a total of 100 Feeds. (Umaru-chan) Description: '''A chibi version of Doma Umaru from the famous series '''Himouto! Umaru-chan, she loves cola and gaming more than anything else, can be obtained from participating in the event of the feihuo website (http://act.feihuo.com/dy/sbyx). Currently, she has 1 following form: * ( ) (Level 1 - Umaru-chan) (Octopus) Description: '''A small octopus which is a real form of '''Katsushika Hokusai from the famous mobile game Fate/Grand Order, can be obtained from purchasing Skin Card - Katsushika Hokusai. Currently, it has 1 following form: * ( ) (Level 1 - Octopus) (Gyuki) Description: '''A white cow fairy of the hero Yuuki Yuuna from the series '''Yuuki Yuuna wa Yuusha de Aru, it allows the hero Yuuna to be able to unleash her signature move Hero Punch, has a habit of trying to eat any and everything, including the other fairies, can be obtained from synthesizing during Little Fairy Digging Treasure Activity (2019.11.14). Currently, it has 1 following form: * ( ) (Level 1 - Gyuki) (Kasha) Description: '''A fire-cat fairy who is the 2nd fairy of the hero Yuuki Yuuna from the series '''Yuuki Yuuna wa Yuusha de Aru, it allows the hero Yuuna to be able to gather energy in her foot and release it in a fiery explosion called Hero Kick, an ill-behaved troublemaker who likes Gyuki, can be obtained from the Chinese New Year Yuusha Package in Item Mall between 23 January 2020 to 12 February 2020. Currently, it has 1 following form: * ( ) (Level 1 - Kasha) ---- ----